


Flint and Steel

by deadcellredux



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucca can still find solace in machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flint and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com).

Even if this future world is broken and uncanny, peppered with violent and malformed metal, Lucca still finds solace in machines. 

Crono, to his credit, can somewhat understand—he’s used to her creations, the diagrams and blueprints littering her floors as she works to create the unfathomable. It’s when they find the shell—a mass of gears and guns and unfamiliar weaponry—that unease takes its hold. 

Lucca is steadfast, despite her comrades’ apprehensions. She works lovingly, coaxing _life_ with tools and mathematic formulas. She knows it won’t be evil. 

To Lucca, it is merely a familiar ray of light.


End file.
